Devices of this type include a stator and a rotor, and are configured for electro-mechanical energy conversion. Examples for electrical devices of this type are generators and motors, e.g. electric fans. The present invention relates in particular to centrifuge motors.
In a device of this type, the rotor, in particular a motor shaft is rotatably supported through at least one bearing relative to the stator. In order to compensate for axial movements between the rotor and the stator, spring elements are being used which generate a defined preload between the stator and the rotor, thus supporting both components in a defined position relative to one another.
As a function of the configuration of the components used, this means their materials, masses, sizes and geometries and the loading of the device, different vibrations occur under different operating conditions. These vibrations are thus decoupled from the environment in that damping elements are provided between the device and the environment, e.g. buffer bases or dampened suspensions for the device.
The occurring vibrations depend from many individual influencing factors. Therefore vibration damping has to be adapted to a particular application and with respect to the component properties through individually configured vibration dampers between a device and an ambiance. For example motors that are used in centrifuges, experience different operating conditions as a function of motor rotation speed, and also the mass of an employed rotor strongly influences the operating conditions.
A vibration damping that suppresses all vibration conditions is not possible, rather only an optimization can be performed so that critical vibrations are dampened for all possible operating conditions. However, an optimization of this type typically has to be performed again when the application of the electrical device changes, e.g. when a rotor of a centrifuge motor is exchanged and, as recited supra, not all vibrations can be completely dampened for all operating conditions.